Bound: Unbound
by Sapphonic
Summary: [Suby] Follow up to Bound Again. Jealously takes over Kerry when she sees Susan and Abby working closely. What Kerry does to Susan is well out of character. [FF & MF] [Rated for Content]
1. Bound: Unbound

**Bound: Unbound**

**Summary:** Follow up to Bound Again Trilogy. Continues from Bound Again III. Abby pushes herself away from Susan as her inner demons take over again. Susan is hurt after she finds out that Abby did a foolish thing during a drunken moment, something that she wouldn't normally do.

**Rated:** M for F/F & M/F Sexual Content.

Girl on Girl stuff… or you would call it Femmeslash…

_The tie that unbinds..._

* * *

**The Package**

Abby is lying on her side in her bed, she fluttered her eyes open and glanced at the clock, reads 1.21 AM. She lets out a long sigh with frustration, as she has only been asleep two hours, not long after Kerry Weaver left for her call out. Abby turned on to her back and notice there is an empty space on her left side of the bed then jerked up to look around her dark bedroom and notice flickering of lights penetrating from underneath the closed door. She shuts her eyes tight trying to erase the sadistic moment that Weaver did to her then she gets up from the bed and walks to the door and grabbed the gown to cover her naked body. Abby walked in to the lounge and spotted Susan lying across the couch watching television with a can of soda in her hand. She is wearing Abby's spare gown.

"Hey you ok?" Abby asked with a little smile with her arms folded, wincing at the bright TV screen.

"I'm ok" Susan replied turning her head to look at her friend "I can't sleep"

"Why? Is something bothering you?" Abby headed to the kitchen area and grabbed a glass from the draining board and filled it up with water from the tap.

"No, you know me, some nights I can't sleep because my brain is too active"

"I'm not surprised it's active after tonight!" The brunette joked taking a sip of her drink; she is referring to what happened earlier that evening with Weaver.

"Yeah" The blonde raised her brows as she chuckled. "You ok?"

"Not really, what Weaver did to me shocked me" Abby murmured "Would you consider doing it again?"

"No"

"Did you not enjoy it? It seems that you did"

"It was ok, I'm not attracted to Weaver or like I said before, any other women," Susan answered staring at the television screen.

"Not attracted to her the slightest?"

"No" The blonde pursed her lips.

"Neither am I, but we were happily to go ahead with it"

"Yeah only because of our stupid childish bet we made"

"Well Susan our mission completed now"

"And what will we get out of it? How immature of us… Weaver will never leave us alone!" Susan said in a raised tone.

"No… She won't leave you alone"

"What you mean won't leave me alone?"

"Well did you hear what Weaver said earlier?"

"Yeah, she likes us both"

"Likes you more and she knows what I think of her that's why she dare not go anywhere near me" Abby laughed lifting Susan's legs for her to sit down and placed them onto her lap and gives them gentle strokes.

"I'm not interested," She mumbled folding her arms.

"Not interested if she was stunningly beautiful?" Abby asked massaging Susan's foot.

"Nope"

"Only have eyes for me then?"

"Yep?" Susan answered with a serious expression concentrating on the TV.

"Ok?" Abby sat back into the couch wondering why Susan like her so much and not have any interest in coercion any other female and she questions herself with the same feelings, only likes Susan and cringes as she bare not to think herself doing it with any other women. So why is this is so different?

They both sat in silence watching a documentary on Discovery channel in silence. Susan glanced at Abby and studied the perfection of her facial features.

"So you only have eyes for me then?" Susan asked wiggling her toes catching Abby's attention as she is still holding her foot after she stopped massaging them.

Abby swung her head to look at Susan and smiled "You know I do"

Abby moved Susan's legs and lifted herself up then turned her body to the blonde's direction and parted open her legs for Abby to lower herself on to her front. She then leaned her head down to teasingly lick Susan's lips with her tip of her tongue that sent the blonde shuddering with delight. Abby broke away and raised herself to undo her robe to expose her own bare skin and unties Susan's robe to reveal her nakedness and lowers herself again. They both moaned with arousal feeling snug from each other's warm soft skin touching, their tummies and breasts pressing against each other. Susan then wrapped her dishevelled robe round Abby and ran her finger through her hair and pulled Abby closer to kiss again.

"If I had to do threesome again, it would have to involve a male" Susan said, as she broke away from their kiss and then leaned to kiss again. Susan parted her mouth to welcome Abby's tongue to explore inside her mouth and Abby moaned as she thought how delicious Susan tasted after she had drunk that can of soda she had earlier. Susan placed her hand on Abby breast, gently massages it and with the other hand she softly squeezes one of her butt cheeks. Abby rubbed her thigh against Susan's arousal.

"And who would you like him to be?" Abby muffled as she continues to stroke her tongue against Susan's.

"Mmm I don't know" Susan moaned as she concentrates on Abby's tongue with hers. "Maybe Carter or Luka?"

They were interrupted a loud buzz from the intercom. "Who the hell's calling round at this time of night?" Abby jerked her head up and frowned. She raised herself up from Susan to get on to her feet, wraps her robe round herself and walked to the window. Abby parted the curtains with her fingers to peep through them to see who is the unexpected guest.

"Who is it?" Susan asked getting up from the couch and wraps herself too.

"Weaver!" Abby whispered out loud.

"Is she expecting you to answer it?" Susan placed her head next to Abby to have a peek.

"I don't know and I am not going to, her car is running so she isn't staying long"

"Ignore her then" Susan shook her head walking away from the window.

"I can't, she's got something in her hand"

Kerry Weaver is bending over to place a package on to the step in front of the main door of the building and then limped down the steps heading back to her SUV. She drove off down the street.

"She's gone, lets go and find out what she's left" Abby headed to the door and walked out in to the lobby. She unlocks the main door of the building and felt the freezing Chicago air waft in, sending her to shiver when she opened the door. Abby squatted down to pick up the box and kicked the door shut from behind and walked back in to her apartment. Abby unwrapped the brown paper from the box and flipped it open to see what inside.

"Oh you're kidding me" Abby scoffed with a disapproving looks on her face.

"What?" Susan peered over the lid to see for herself and laughed.

"You think this whole thing hilarious don't you?" The brunette frowned at the blonde who is highly amused.

"Well yes I do!" Susan shrugged her shoulders and laughed again.

"Well no fucking way I'm ever gonna use that!" Abby shuts the lid and threw the box at Susan with temper, which left the blonde feeling shocked at Abby's outburst. "Tell you what? I'm through with this"

**Insensitive**

Susan is writing names down on the wiper board and noticed Kerry is approaching her. She lets out a sigh and thought to herself _Oh God!_

"Morning Susan" Kerry grinned.

"Oh hi" The blonde answered with a forced grin and carried on writing.

"Did you and Abby get my package?"

"Yes Kerry" Susan pursed her lips "I didn't think that was a such a good idea you doing that"

"What do you mean?" The red head smiled nervously

"Abby was pissed about it"

"I don't know I'd had taken offence?"

Susan nudges Kerry's elbow and guided her to a quiet spot to keep the matter private.

"Don't you think what you did to her was a little insensitive?"

Kerry scoffed "Insensitive? What does she know about insensitive!"

"But what you did was different"

"Well that's her problem" Kerry snapped as she moved away from Susan, she didn't careless; she wanted to get even by teaching Abby a lesson.

Susan raised her brows and chewed her bottom lip watching the chief of staff limped down the hall. She then glanced at Abby walking to the admit desk and headed towards her.

"Hey you ok?" Susan asked, leaning against the counter, tilting her head to one side to look at Abby.

"Why do you care?"

"Pardon?" She frowned at her attitude.

"You think this whole thing is funny, don't you?"

"No I damn well don't!" Susan snapped back defensively "Abby its all in your head, I'm worried about you, I spoke to Weaver that she was a little…"

"Yeah" Abby interrupted and cuts Susan off by walking away from her "Just leave me alone"

"Abby!" Susan shouted, "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

The brunette carries on walking down the hall ignoring her boss.

**Intoxication Rebound**

Abby sat on the stool at the bar in Ike's and having a quick drink before heading home. She is feeling fed up after her slow shift and fancied a beer, as she shouldn't; she has been sober for a very long time. _One won't hurt_ Abby is somewhat feeling traumatize by what Kerry did to her. She keeps going over her thoughts about what happened thinking is she being a "baby" about it? Especially that Susan found the whole thing amusing. Abby then distracted herself by noticing a handsome guy further along the bar, giving her friendly glances. She noticed him leaving his seat to sit next to her. Abby smiled at him thinking that he is a lot younger that her maybe younger than Jake. He has blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

"Hey can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure" Abby smiled "A beer please"

"I'm Will"

"Abby" She smiled wryly.

They got chatting away and lost track time and amount of drinks they have consumed. Abby started to feel woozy as she is not use to drinking a certain amount and started to get flirty with the guy.

"Hey you want to go back to my place for a coffee?" Will asked, "I only live round the block"

"Yeah" Abby slurred and takes a hard swallow "Just going to the bathroom, back in a minute"

Abby nearly lost her footing when she got down from the barstool and carefully walked to the ladies. She pushed the door open and entered into the nearest stall and sat down on the toilet. She thought to herself in her alcohol induced muddled mind _why am I going to his place for a coffee? The guy is cute but not mature enough for my liking, oh well let my intoxicated brain lead the way!_

Abby came out of the stall when she had finished. Headed to the sink to wash her hands and inspected herself in the mirror. She noticed from the corner of her eye, a vending machine mounted on the wall in the reflection from the mirror advertising the brands of sanitary products and condoms.

"Just to be on the safe side" Abby muttered to herself as she put her hand in her pocket to get some loose change. She then put them into the slot and presses the button for a small box to drop out and puts it in her pocket. Abby left the bathroom and headed back to the bar to meet Will.

"Are we ready?" The brunette smiled grabbing her coat, draped over the barstool.

"Sure" He grinned and can't take his eyes of her.

They both took a short walk round the block to Will's place. Will made coffee for both as Abby inspected the place, typical bachelor pad, top of the range plasma TV and game consoles scattered on the floor.

"You want me to give you a tour?"

"Never mind that, let's get into action," Abby slurred being forward by inviting the younger guy to bed her. Will's jaw dropped to the floor as she offered her quick invitation as he was been working on himself how to get her in to his bed!

They both crashed on to his bed and he struggled to unbutton her blouse and pants, as he impatiently wants to get inside her. Abby eyes widen, as his kisses are forceful and hard against her, causing her lips to feel bruised. He managed to pull her trousers off and throws them on the floor.

"Hold on" Abby raised her finger up trying to focus her eyes at him and slipped her hand into her discarded pants from the floor and pulled out the little box "I think you will need these"

Will snatched the box from her hands and unzips his jeans. Will lies on top of Abby kissing with his hand roaming all over her and pulled off her undies. He slipped on the condom and entered her. Abby gasped out in pain, she's in shock that the guy hasn't made an effort to perform the foreplay, he has skipped the starters to go straight to the main course! Abby gritted her teeth as he pounded in and out of her hard, she regrettably picked the wrong guy whom giving her rough hard sex.

"Let me take you from behind, I wanna grab your ass babe" Will demanded in his panting as he is enjoying this.

"Is this your idea of sex?" Abby asked then yelped when he rammed hard into her.

"Yeah"

"Oh god!" She winced as he is beating against her "Ugh! I want you to stop!"

"I love it when a woman begs!"

"No stop!" Abby surrendered in her whimpering. "No you have no idea…"

**Examination**

"Morning Abby" Neela smiled as she entered the lounge to get her lab coat from the locker.

"Morning" Abby replied groggily rubbing her throbbing head, pouring coffee from the pot and raised it up. "Want one?"

"Oh yes please" The young Indian answered shutting her locker door and walked towards Abby "Yesterday's day off has done me good"

Abby sighed handing a mug over to Neela "I could do with the day off today"

"Did you have a nice meal with Dr Lewis the other night?" Neela asked nervously, hoping that she isn't wrong, taking a sip of her drink.

"What?" Abby shook her head, placing her hand on her lower abdomen to gently massage it.

"Come on Abby, I'm not stupid, It's Lewis's handwriting on that note"

"Is it?" Abby tried to deny with an innocent look.

"I had no idea that you two are that way inclined"

"We aren't Neela, well… it's a long story ok, I don't want to go into details, right now"

"Go on I'm intrigued" Neela said in her British accent and asked "Has it got something to do with that night when it was Sam's birthday, that you both wont talk about?"

"Not now Neela" Abby placed her mug in the sink, slipped on her lab coat and left the lounge. The brunette strode along the hall and sees Susan leaving one of the treatment rooms discharging a patient.

"Hey Susan, can I have a quiet word please?" Abby winced as she is still trying to fight off her hangover.

Susan swung her body round at Abby's direction after she walks passed her "Oh? You're gonna be nice today?"

"I haven't been nasty"

"No but very moody"

"Oh cut the crap"

Susan raised her brows in surprise at the brunette's attitude

"I need you to do an exam on me, I feel very sore and tender"

Susan nodded "Well Abby you're a doctor, you should know the diagnosis of womanly problems"

"Very funny" The brunette smiled forcefully "It's not anything like that, I am very bruised"

Susan gasped, "From what Weaver did?"

"Yep" Abby lied chewing her bottom lip looking down at the floor.

Susan frowned at Abby's expression, as she doesn't look very convincing.

"Morning Abby, Dr Lewis" Neela winked at them as she walked past. Susan frowned at Abby again who is shrugging her shoulders.

Susan pointed "In here" before heading to the admit desk, she said "Get yourself ready, I'll be there in a minute"

Abby laid on the couch, letting out a sigh. Looking at the tiling on the ceiling, thinking what she has got herself in for. She knows that Susan will find out that she has had a one-night stand with a guy.

"I missed you last night, I called by but you weren't in" Susan said, entering the room and locked the door from behind. She walks towards Abby and snapped on the latex gloves.

"I was out having a drink"

Susan probed her fingers to examine Abby internally, with the other hand she presses against her lower abdomen and Abby winced at Susan catching the tender site. The blonde frowned as she thought that it is impossible for Weaver to aggravate the area.

"I'm just taking a couple of swabs to check if you haven't got any infection" She sits herself on a stool and dragged it along to position near between Abby's legs and placed a speculum in her and took samples "Your symptoms seems as if had a rough intercourse with a guy?"

"We used precautions"

"Huh? You _DID_ sleep with a guy…" Susan has hurt written over her face, getting up and snapped off her gloves. "Last night?"

"Yep, I was drunk and wanted to even out my sexuality" Abby gets up from the couch and grabs her slacks. "He was so unbelievably rough, the worst sex ever"

Susan nodded "That explains the tenderness, he has bashed your ovaries"

"I know that!" Abby snapped and then lets out a sigh "I just needed some meds for it"

Susan scoffed as she puts her hands on her hips "Oh thanks for cheating on me!"

"We aren't together"

"What?" The blonde shook her head in disbelief and blinked hard "W-w-what! What would you call us, just as a bit on the side?"

"Yep, It's only fun"

"B-b-but you told me how you felt the same about me after I told you…"

Abby shrugged "So"

Susan folded her arms feeling dumbfounded. "God Abby, you practically used me!"

Abby chewed on her bottom lip and as she buttoned up her slacks.

"Actually Abby I don't sympathize about you having bashed ovaries, you deserve it" Susan hissed through her teeth as anger flashed in her eyes, feeling rejected.

"You bitch!" Abby snarled, she felt infuriated at her friend lack of compassion, so gave Susan a slap across the face, the blow caught her off balance. Susan gasped out loud at the blow and winced as she placed her hand over her red cheek.

"I don't care that I have just slapped the chief of ER, you can do what you like"

Susan wiggled her jaw and her eyes welled up as she seethed with anger and got even by swinging her hand to slap Abby across her face that made her land face down on to the couch from the sharp forced blow.

"I'm sorry Susan!" Abby cried with one hand clutching the side of her face and the other reaching for Susan and holds her on the arm. "I have really screwed up big time"

Susan moved her arm away then stepped back away from the distraught Abby.

"I… Um… got to go, I'll get one of nurses to bring you some meds" She said coldly and clears her throat as she tries stopping herself from crying. "I've got the ER to run"

Abby sobbed her eyes out after watching Susan leave the treatment room.


	2. Bound: Unbound II

"**Bound: Unbound II"**

**Summary: **Sequel to Bound: Unbound. Susan is hurt and she faces consequences after confessing to Kerry that the threesome they had was a bet. Kerry demands Susan to fulfil her wish to make up for the apology.

**Rated:** T for F/F Content.

_Enjoy the squirm factor again and again…_

* * *

**Wishes**

Susan opened her apartment door, with difficulty as her hands are full with her bag, grocery and a take out. She kicked the door from behind and headed to the kitchen.

She took out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, uncorked the bottle and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She walked in to the lounge. Puts the wine and glass on to the coffee table. Collapsed on to the sofa and tilted her head back. She closed her eyes and sighed.

A knock on the door woke Susan from her doze. She looked around trying to open her eyes. She ignores it. Another knock, she ignores it again. The door knocked for the third time. Susan rose up on her feet and headed to the door. She opened it to see who's her unexpected visitor.

"Hi" Kerry Weaver smiled.

"Oh hi"

"Ooh your hair looks nice"

"Thanks" Susan smiled. "Had it down on my way home"

"Have I come at the wrong time?" Kerry asked, "I was just passing by"

"No I was just relaxing, I haven't been in long myself"

"Ok?"

There was a short silence.

"I was worried about you earlier, you seem upset" Kerry asked.

"Yeah I was" Susan replied. She shook her head "Oh I'm sorry did you want to come in?"

Kerry grinned and limped in. Susan shuts the door behind and gestured Kerry to take a seat.

"You want to talk about it?" Kerry seated herself on the couch.

"Not really"

"Why not? I am a good listener"

"Ok. Abby and I had a fall out, she slept with some guy last night" Susan seated herself, tucking a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Oh? I'm sorry" Kerry said, trying not to smile.

"She got drunk"

"I guess you're available now?"

"What do you mean, available?"

"Well I was… erm… It doesn't matter"

"Go on Kerry tell me," Susan asked, folding her arms.

"I was wondered if you were interested"

"Interested in what?" Susan frowned. She paused to realize what Kerry might be implying. "Oh Kerry I'm sorry, I erm… I'm not…"

"It's ok Susan. I understand" Kerry interrupted "It always happens, you can't have something most beautiful"

Susan eyes raced round the room realizing that Kerry was more than interested. She knew Kerry was attracted to her but not making a comment like m_ost beautiful._

"But what I don't understand is that you and Abby invited me to join for a threesome the other night?"

"Oh yes. I have a confession to make"

"Don't tell me it was some joke!"

"Sort of" Susan winced "It was more of bet"

"What sick minded would do that? Leading me on like that?"

"I know Kerry, I feel so ashamed. I know how you feel now. I felt that same after what Abby had done" Susan ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

Kerry pursed her lips. She shook her head and takes a sip of her wine.

"I am so sorry, it's not like me to do this"

Kerry glared "No it isn't Susan, it's not like you"

Susan shrugged "I guess you will be giving me a hard time at work now"

"Well that depends" Kerry puts on an evil grin.

"Kerry… I would do anything to make it up to" Susan nodded frantically "Anything"

"Anything?"

"Yes anything. Well almost… I can't do things that are beyond my control"

"Perhaps you can fulfil my real wishes?"

Susan asked, "What's that?"

"My fantasy is you to sleep with me. Just the two of us Susan"

"W-w-w…what?" Susan jaw dropped, she didn't know what to say about that.

"You did say _anything_"

Susan took a long pause and asked, "Are you blackmailing me?"

"No I am not blackmailing you" Kerry replied. She repeated, "You did say _anything_"

"Ok" Susan said in a quiet tone. Susan was not pleased but she would have to do something to keep her boss happy.

"I will leave you alone after tonight" She smiled. "I promise"

Susan half smiled at her boss.

Kerry puts her hand on Susan's arm, gently squeezes her "Ok? Just give me that wish for me"

Susan took a hard swallow "Ok" leaning forward to grab hold of her glass and knocked back the wine in one go.

**Petrified**

Susan felt petrified standing in front of her boss in her bedroom. Alone. Just the two of them. No Abby to protect her. Kerry started to unbutton her blouse. Kerry slipped one hand over Susan's breast and massages it. She leaned forward to kiss Susan; her kisses travelled along the blonde's cheek, down her neck and long her shoulders as Kerry slowly dishevelled Susan's blouse.

"Oh!" Kerry moaned against Susan's skin, she is so turned on. Her eyes marvelled at Susan's body "You're so beautiful Susan"

Susan closed her eyes taking a hard swallow as she felt the cool air on her naked skin.

Kerry stopped planting kisses and looked up at Susan "I hope I'm not going to be the one who'll making all the effort?"

Susan shook her head and pulled Kerry on to the bed.

"That's more like it" She grinned and leaned in to kiss Susan. "Just relax"

Susan lets out a little moan as Kerry went down on her after removing her pants.

Susan closed her eyes praying this would be over soon. She tried to block out Kerry and pretend it was Abby. No. She couldn't because Abby was different … Abby was better. She knew what Susan liked. Abby knew how to satisfy her and the same for Susan, she knew how to please Abby…

An hour later….

"Wow Susan you were great" Kerry grinned as she rode up from the bed looking all flushed. She grabbed her clothes and dressed herself. "I am sorry I have to leave you. I need to pick up Henry from his grandparents"

Susan forced a smile. I felt relieved that Kerry wasn't going to stay all night and demanding more sex. Susan felt guilty about that she "cheated" on Abby. Then again Abby did the dirty on her first. She thought to herself… _Ok were even._

"I wish I could hold you all night"

Susan eyes widen and turned to her side. "You don't mind letting yourself out?"

"No I don't mind" Kerry nodded, freeing her hair, trapped from the collar of her coat. "Only one condition"

"What's that?" Susan asked in a quick abrupt tone.

"If I can have another kiss from you?" Kerry asked seated on the bed next to Susan.

Kerry leaned over to kiss Susan. Kerry forced her tongue into Susan's mouth; she was taken back as she was expecting a goodbye peck on the lips. Kerry's hand gave Susan's breast one last gentle squeeze.

"I'll see you at work" Kerry rose up and left the room.

Susan picked her spare pillow and sandwiched her head letting out a long groan.

**Rubbing It In**

Susan strode through the sliding doors of the ER and walked round the admit desk. Before she has chance to take her coat off, Morris jumped in the chance for her to give him authorization. He shoved a clipboard right under her nose.

"Be back in a sec" Morris ran off down the corridor.

Susan shook her head watching Morris leave. Susan turned herself round to place the clipboard on to the counter. Without looking she accidentally placed it on top of Abby's chart, which she is working from.

"Oh I'm sorry" Susan smiled and then her smile wiped away when she saw who it was. "Erm. Hi"

"That's ok" Abby nodded "Hi"

"Can I borrow your pen please?"

"Sure" Abby handed over the pen. Susan took it and scribbled her name. Morris returned to her side.

"Oh thank you Dr Lewis" Clasping his hands together.

Susan nodded at him and she gave Abby back her pen without looking. When Susan placed the pen down, her hand lowered right down on to Abby's hand, sandwiching the pen. Susan swung her head to look at Abby. Abby half smiled at her. They stared at each other for a minute.

"You ok?" Abby asked, breaking the silence.

Susan replied "I think so and you?"

"Not good…"

"Still feel bad about what you've done?"

"Cuts me up that I've hurt you"

"Abby. We need to talk. Shall we meet up on our coffee break?"

"Sure" Abby almost choked.

"Meet you at Jumbo Mart"

Kerry limped to admit desk, she flicked her hair away from her eyes and smiled at Susan.

"Morning Dr Lewis, Dr Lockhart"

"Morning Dr Weaver" Abby and Susan said in unison.

"I really enjoyed myself last night Susan?" Kerry said, rubbing it in. "You were great fun"

Abby swung her head to look at Susan and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yes Kerry, I need to get my coat off and put it in my locker" Susan announced heading to the lounge avoiding the subject.

Kerry moved to Abby's side to place a chart in a tray.

"You don't know what you're missing" Kerry whispered, rubbing it in again.

The brunette glared at the Chief of Staff.

**Even**

Abby entered the Jumbo Mart and spotted Susan who is sat down at the table looking at her pager. She has two cups of coffee in front of her.

"What was that all about?" Abby asked seating herself "You know Weaver"

"That's what I want to talk to you about"

"Oh? You two together now?"

"God no!" Susan shook her head "Look Abby, something happened last night"

"You slept with her"

Susan paused to look at Abby "I don't know how to say this"

"There's nothing to say Susan. You slept with Weaver"

"Abby I had no choice"

"What you mean you had no choice? You wanted get even with me?"

"Will you let me finish!" Susan shook her head in frustration.

Abby rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Kerry came round after work. She wanted to see if I was ok because I seemed upset at work. You were brought up in our conversation about what you did. Kerry assumed that I was available. I said no. She didn't understand because we invited for the threesome. I had to confess to her about the whole thing"

"Oh shit! You didn't Susan"

"It's ok Abby, I paid for the damage. She won't bother you"

"So you had to sleep with her to make up for it?"

"There you go, you've figured it out" Susan gave a painful smile. "What else could I do?"

"Oh great that was a hell of a competition there, you sleeping with a experience lesbian" Abby picked up the cup and drank from it

"Yes I know who won the competition," Susan said teasingly.

"Well I only gave you my best, my everything, I can't do anymore than that"

"I know Abby, you try so hard" Susan nodded sarcastically giving her a sympathetic smile.

Abby frowned "I understand if you want to go with Weaver"

"Whatever makes you think I want to go with her? Abby you have clearly won the competition"

Abby nearly choked on her drink from the flattery. She smiled wryly "Really?"

"Kerry's ok but it isn't intense like it is with you" Susan said, she clasped her hand round Abby's "It more pleasurable doing with someone you love"

Abby took a deep breath "Am I forgiven?"

Susan daringly leaned forward to plant a kiss on Abby's lips in public and smiled "I guess we're even"

To be continued...


	3. Bound: Unbound III

"**Bound: Unbound III"**

**Summary:** Sequel to Bound: Unbound II. Jealously takes over Kerry when she sees Susan and Abby working closely. What Kerry does to Susan is well out of character. Includes Suby shower scene. LOL!

**

* * *

**

Pulling a Sickie?

Alarm clock reads 6.34 am. Abby and Susan embraced together on their sides. In bed, stroking and lovingly kissing each other. They've not long woken up. They spent the night together making for what happened the past days.

"Do we have to get up?" Abby moaned unenthusiastically. Her lips are travelling along Susan's neck.

"Yes we do"

"Let's pull a sickie," Abby suggested, gently pushing Susan on her back and climbed on top of her.

"Hell no!" Susan shook her head "I have an ER to run, I just can't drop everything."

Abby laughed, looking down at Susan's serious expression. She stroked her blonde hair.

Susan paused for a moment to think. "I hope you haven't pulled a sickie under my management?" She frowned.

"No" Abby smiled wryly. "I wouldn't do that to you, since when I had time off work? Only time after I got abducted by those kids and that afternoon Weaver sent us home when…"

"Oh god Abby!" Susan gasped interrupting her lover, "I just realized that you have been abducted twice this year!"

"Hmm" She shrugged "Yeah at least I was with you on the second time. You would be shitting yourself if you were alone…"

"Yeah I'm sorry" Susan sighed; pulling away Abby's loose strand of hair that fell on her face. Susan lets out a little groan as Abby licked and sucked on her ear "So Abby, have you ever pulled a sickie before?"

"Yep I have. Really" She answered pulling away to look at Susan. "Under Weaver's management. Not long after I started at County. Kerry told me that my Med School fees haven't been paid because my bastard ex-hubby spent it elsewhere. I felt low and wasn't in the mood to come in…"

Susan rolled Abby to her side and leaned to kiss her. She glanced over Abby's shoulder and noticed the time on the alarm clock.

"Oh god look at the time," Susan gasped.

Abby turned her head to look. "Oh we'd better get a move on"

"I'm gonna take a quick shower" Susan smiled getting up from the bed, tying up her robe "Would you care to join me?"

"I love to" Abby smiled back, sitting up straight "At least it will save on the time!"

**Shower**

Susan puts her hand under the shower to check the temperature of the running water. They both untie their robes and stepped in the cubicle. They take in turns standing under the showerhead, wetting their hair, running their hands through it letting out a sigh.

Abby reached for the shower gel. Squeezed some on her hand and lathered it all over Susan. Susan smiled gazing at Abby. Abby kissed Susan as she ran her hands over Susan's body, massaging her shoulders, breasts and back. They spend a moment passionately kissing under the trickling water. They got so turned on during their embrace that their knees went weak. They nearly lost their balance in the closed confide space. They gasped out when their bodies pressed against the freezing cold tiles. They had to laugh out loud.

Susan puts her hand out to Abby for her to squeeze some gel. Abby turned her back to Susan for her to lather the shower gel in return. Her hands traced all over her back, across the shoulders and lead them round the front, massaging her breasts too.

Susan moaned out in surprised when Abby reached her hand behind her to slip it between her legs and stimulates it. As Susan nuzzled Abby's neck, her hand slid from Abby's breasts down to her womanhood and gently massaged it. Abby moaned out too. Their moaning got louder and louder as they both concentrated on their arousals until they climaxed.

After recovering from their orgasms. Abby turned round to face Susan. Susan leaned in to give Abby a soft sensual kiss. Abby parted her lips to invite Susan's tongue to explore inside her mouth to deepen their kiss… They stopped after the hot water ran cold…

Unintentionally

"Damn Morris where the hell you go?" Susan moaned as both her hands are holding on to a patient. She is stuck on an opened chest. She cannot let go of it, as it would upset the wounded site. Morris who was assisting had disappeared. "Chuny can you find me another doctor, I need a hand with this!"

A minute later Chuny rushed back in "Sorry Dr Lewis I can't find anyone. I told Jerry that we needed one in case he sees one"

"Hell! Where's the hell is everyone?" Susan shouted, feeling infuriated. "Ok Chuny, can you ask Dr Kovac if I could borrow one of his doctors urgently"

Chuny pushed the door open to the next trauma room. "Dr Kovac, Dr Lewis wants you"

Susan called out "I need to borrow one of your doctors please. I can't move"

Luka nodded and looked at Abby "Can you go and assist Dr Lewis please"

"Sure" Abby nodded back as she snapped of her gloves. Grabbed a fresh pair and puts them on. She walked through and stood next to the gurney opposite Susan "What have we got here?"

"I need you to feed in a line"

"Ok" Abby puts her hand out and Chuny handed over the line. Abby leaned forward and tried to insert the line with difficulty. "I can't reach, it's an awkward angle"

"It would be easier if you did from my side?" Susan grinned.

Abby walked round to her boss's side. She tried to reach again, still an awkward angle.

"Abby I can't move out of the way otherwise this will rupture" Susan said, "Why don't you squeeze in front of me and try it from there? Carefully. Don't knock me otherwise we have a bleeder!"

Abby ducked under Susan's arm, squeezing between her and the gurney. Abby blinked hard trying not to get distracted by Susan's body pressing against her! Susan head rested on Abby shoulder to look what she was doing. She can feel Susan's hot breath against her ear. It had sent tingles down her spine.

"I'd try insert it on the left side" Susan suggested and sniggered.

"What's so amusing?" Abby muttered as she focused on the inserting the line.

"The position were in" Susan whispered in her ear.

Abby laughed out loud. Susan nudged her side into Abby's backside. In her amusement she said, "Shush Abby, you should be concentrating"

"How can I?" Abby scoffed "After you…"

They both looked up at Haleh and Chuny watching on, raising their brows at them. Chuny is trying not to smirk. And… Kerry Weaver who had already arrived in the room, is glaring at the pair.

"I see you got assistant Susan" Kerry said, pursing her lips. Seething with jealousy. It has just struck her.

"Um. Yes Kerry. Dr Kovac sent Abby through to help."

"Oh is that so?" She shook her head in disbelief limping round the gurney.

"Yes it is so!" Susan snapped and frowned at her.

"Got it" Abby announced and moved away by ducking under Susan's arm.

"Good work Abby" Susan praised as she carefully letting go the wound. She grinned forcefully at Kerry who is now stood next to her "It's ok Kerry we don't need any help, problem solved… and thanks Abby"

"No worries" Abby replied heading back next door to join Kovac again.

Susan carried on working on the patient. Kerry leaned over to give her a hand tidying up the patient's chest. She purposely stroked her hand against Susan's. Susan quickly glanced at Kerry and carried on. Kerry then stepped behind Susan and gently grasped her butt cheek. Susan gasped and froze on the spot, with her eyes widen and mouth open in shock. She looked round the room to see if anyone had witnessed what Kerry had done. No one. Kerry limped to the doors, took one last look at the blonde and smiled before leaving the room. Susan shook her head in disbelief.

Harassment

Kerry walked in to the ladies and rested her backside against the sink. She is waiting for Susan to come out of the toilet.

Susan unlocked the door and walked out of the stall. She nearly paused on the spot when she saw Kerry stood there waiting for her.

"Kerry" Susan acknowledged and headed to the sink to wash her hands. "Did you want me?"

"Yes I do" Kerry replied. "I need to talk to you"

"Ok. I'll be up in your office shortly," Susan said, pulling paper towels from the dispenser to dry her hands.

"We can talk in here. It's more private" Kerry pointed to the empty stall.

"I don't think so" She winced. "In the staff toilets, uh no"

"Why not? No one's here"

"Anyone can walk in anytime" Susan shook her head and pulled a face "Who would want discuss work business there? Eww!"

Kerry grabbed on to Susan's elbow and forced her in to the stall. She slammed her against the wall and locked the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Susan's mouth gaped open in shock

"I've changed my mind"

"You changed you mind? On what?" Susan frowned in puzzlement.

"I don't think what we did last night is enough to make up for the apology"

"W-w-what?" Susan gasped, "You said you would leave me alone after…"

"I'll will if you give me more of what I crave for. I crave for you" Kerry pinned her body against Susan who is wedged in the corner.

Susan's eyes widen and her jaw dropped to the floor. She tried to push her away "Erm. Kerry just let me out of here"

"No I won't" Kerry shook her head and grabbed one of Susan's wrist and placed over her head. With her other arm she is pressing across her collarbone. Kerry is so strong in her arm from supporting her body from using her crutch.

"What the hell you are doing. Are you out of your mind? I'll report you for assault!"

"Who would believe you?"

"I'll make sure they will believe me"

"Not if I decide to jeopardized both yours and Abby's career for what you both did to the chief of staff"

Susan scoffed "You bitch!"

"Would you like me to do that? No." Kerry shook her head. She quickly slipped her hand down Susan's pants.

Susan gasped at Kerry's hands slipping down her pants "Ugh!" Her reaction was to slap her across the face. "You are being unfair here!"

"Unfair? Unfair!" Kerry shrieked, clutching her face. It had made Susan jump. "That was a mean and nasty thing to do especially that I am extremely attracted to you"

"But I didn't know you liked me that much" Susan said, snatching Kerry's hand out from between her legs

"Well yes"

"But that doesn't give you the rights to harass me"

"Doesn't it? So what give you and Abby the rights to do what you did?"

"Ok ok for god sake Kerry! Your point is taken. I apologize and obviously it's not enough. You realized how it affected my dignity when I had to sleep with you. Will you please let go of me!" Susan begged and stared hard at her boss with tears welling up in her eyes "You have just sexually harassed me!"

Kerry stepped back in shock and shook her head. "I erm… gotta go" She unlocked the door and limped out quickly of the ladies room.

Susan staggered to the sinks to recover from the ordeal. Susan left the ladies room when to felt ready to put her brave face on.

Abby is standing further down the corridor in conversation with Luka and Dubenko. Abby noticed Susan coming out, at the corner of her eye. She carried on listening and took another quick glanced. She saw Susan looking upset and rushed back in to the ladies. Abby dashed after her.

"Susan?" Abby rushed and knocked on the door. "Susan are you ok? You seemed upset"

"Yes I am" Susan sobbed as she unlocked the door to let Abby in.

"Susan!" Abby gasped at the state of her friend. She kneeled on the floor looking Susan at eyes level who is sat down. She puts her hands on Susan's shoulders "What happened?"

Susan shook her head.

"Susan…" Abby raised her brows "I need to know"

"It doesn't matter Abby, I can't do anything about it" She wiped her nose.

Abby narrowed her eyes "Has Weaver upset you again?"

Susan nodded.

"What she do this time?"

"Like I said I can't do anything because she would put our careers in jeopardy for what we did to her"

"What?" Abby shook her head "Susan you have still not told me what she has done?"

Susan sobbed cutting up her words "She sexually harassed me in trauma room and in here"

"Oh my god how dare she!" Anger flashed in Abby's eyes.

* * *

Look out for the Follow up: Bound: Rebound. Luka get entangled in a threesome with Suby 


End file.
